1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting device and a method of manufacturing the light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting devices and lighting systems having plural light-emitting portions to emit different colors are known (see e.g. JP-A-2004-071726, JP-A-2009-224074, JP-A-2011-204659 and JP-A-2012-004519).
JP-A-2004-071726 discloses a light-emitting device that a stepped portion is provided in a package and LED chips are placed on upper and lower steps. A resin for sealing the LED chips on the upper step and a resin for sealing the LED chips on the lower step include phosphors respectively emitting different fluorescent colors.
JP-A-2009-224074 discloses a light-emitting device that a blue LED chip covered with a resin including red phosphor, a blue LED chip covered with a resin including green phosphor and a blue LED chip covered with a resin including blue phosphor are provided on a substrate and these resins including different phosphors are formed away from each other.
JP-A-2011-204659 discloses a lighting system that a red LED chip, a green LED chip, a blue LED chip and a blue LED chip covered with a resin including yellow phosphor are provided on a substrate.
JP-A-2012-004519 discloses a light-emitting device that has a resin frame provided on a substrate, a resin partition wall for dividing a portion surrounded by the resin frame into two zones, a blue LED chip placed in one zone and sealed with a resin including red phosphor and a blue LED chip placed in another zone and sealed with a resin including yellow phosphor. Since the two zones are separate from each other by the resin partition wall, the resin including red phosphor and the resin including yellow phosphor can be prevented from mixing with each other upon filling the resins. The resin frame and the resin partition wall are formed of a resin with a light reflecting or shielding property.